


Good Morning

by TaniaMitsu



Category: NCT (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom Lee Taemin, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pets mention (?, Porn with Feelings, Sub Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Teasing, TenMin are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaniaMitsu/pseuds/TaniaMitsu
Summary: Ten loves his mornings with Taemin, especially watching him sleep by his side.That day however, he's forced to wake him up and tries to think of the best way to do it, without annoying his boyfriend.
Relationships: Lee Taemin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a new TenMin fanfic!
> 
> I hope this story makes up for the ending of my previous work lol
> 
> I kindly remind you that English is not my first language, so I apologize for any typo or awkward writing ;;
> 
> Special thanks to YumeNoHoshi for being my beta reader <3 
> 
> Anyway, as always, I hope you like this story. Enjoy!

Ten stretched, like a cat just getting up, turning his numb body to the other side of the mattress.

The little sunlight coming through the curtains woke him up. 

He rubbed his eyes, staring at the ceiling for a few seconds, until he finally shifted his gaze to the owner of the room who was sleeping peacefully next to him.

It had been a couple of months now since Ten started to spent most of his nights sleeping in Taemin's apartment.

If he was honest, he didn't remember when was the last time he spent more than two nights in the dorms together with his fellow WayV members. He was sure that Yangyang had already appropriated of his room.

However, at that moment none of that was important, especially when every morning, when wakes up, he found the beauty that was Lee Taemin by his side. 

The oldest had his natural hair color, dark and a little long in the front, since his bangs covered his eyes a bit. He gently removed them and studied his face carefully.

Taemin was beautiful. Perhaps one of the most attractive and sensual men he had ever met. He had a delicate beauty, as if he could break if you touched him, but at the same time there was something so dominating about him that Ten couldn't describe.

His features were a perfect balance between masculine and feminine. His graceful neck showing off a remarkable Adam apple, defined jaw, full cheeks, long eyelashes, small nose, smooth skin.

Ten watched each and every one of those details enamoured, feeling happy to have that beautiful man all to himself and at times like this he wondered what he had done in his previous life to be so lucky today.

For an instant, Ten felt the need to rest his head on the older man's chest -which was exposed by having the first three buttons of his pajamas open- and continue sleeping until noon or until the next day, he didn't care, he just wanted to hug his hyung's warm body for as long as possible.

He was about to do it when he remembered that they had an agenda with SuperM today. A photoshoot for the Tiger Inside teasers.

Taemin's manager called him the night before while they were having dinner, telling him that he would come pick them up at 11:15 am.

10:45 am.

He read on the digital clock next to the bed.

It wasn't too late, but if they wanted time to take a shower and eat some breakfast, they had to get up now.

Ten was already more than awake, but he couldn't say the same about his hyung who barely moved his chest to breathe. From the rest he looked like a rag doll.

The Thai chuckled at the comparison and although he loved how adorable the older looked sleeping, he had to wake him up.

"Hyung ..." he called him, moving his body gently.

As expected, there was no response, just a change in position that was limited to Taemin covering his eyes with his left forearm.

Ten let out a sigh. Usually when he woke up his group mates, he was somewhat "brusque", screaming into their rooms or pulling on their sheets until they rolled out of their beds onto the floor.

Sure, he would never do that to Taemin. For the moment.

He tried again, raising his voice a little higher and moving him with just a little more force, but once again there was no result, just a groan. 

Ten couldn't think of any way to wake up Taemin without annoying him, which was the last thing he wanted.

As he tried to think of some good method, he again stared at the other's face, but this time he turned his gaze to Taemin's clavicles, then to his heart-shaped mole that he loved so much, then lower to the bare chest and nipple that peeked out temptingly through the fine fabric of those striped pajamas.

Ten's gaze dropped lower, down to the narrow waist from which a bit of skin was also peeking out, and then down to the semi-erection that Taemin had almost every morning.

He swallowed hard.

A daring idea crossed his mind, a plan that might or might not work. There was nothing to lose by trying.

Ten crawled over to Taemin and spread his legs slightly to accommodate himself between them, bringing his face closer to the other's crotch.

Before making any move, he took one last look at the older one, who was still just as lost in his dreams. He smirked and brought his fingers to the edge of the pants.

Ten wasn't surprised when pulling down his hyung's pajama pants, he found no underwear, but a bare and fully exposed semi-erection. Taemin loved to go in "commando", especially at dance practices and when he slept.

Ignoring that, he brought his hand to his mouth, licking his palm until it was filled with a considerable amount of saliva, to then wrap the other's member. 

He started slowly, noticing how Taemin's expression seemed to change a bit, as did his position, but he was still asleep.

Ten continued to gently stroke him and once he got his dick fully erect, he changed his hand for his mouth.

He gently kissed the tip first, brushing his lips over the hot skin. He gave it a long lick from the base and outlined every vein that was beginning to show, as well as the precum coming out.

Unable to contain his urge any longer, he finally brought the entire cock to his mouth, slowly dropping his head to cover it entirely.

The salty taste on his tongue was strangely good, prompting him to suck with more enthusiasm the member that was getting harder and harder in his mouth.

He was so focused on his work that for a moment forgot to breathe properly through his nose, causing him to choke a bit. Just when he was thinking of raising his head and letting go of the older one, fingers grabbing his hair prevented him from doing it.

Ten looked up in exaltation, meeting Taemin's dark eyes, completely clouded with lust.

The Thai groaned as he felt his hair being pulled, just the way he liked it, just the way Taemin did, not too hard, just enough to make him shiver.

Ten immediately began sucking as if his life depended on it, his tongue expertly tangling around the length, his teeth scraping a little against the skin as his hands jerked off what his mouth couldn't reach.

He heard Taemin groaned with pleasure, tightening the grip on his hair. Tears spilled down his red cheeks and saliva trickled from his mouth, making his lips shine from where the older one watched him.

"Fuck, kitty... You are so good... You make hyung feel so good..."

Ten's member hardened inside his boxers. Those compliments made him please his partner even more.

He could feel the taste of the precum on his tongue and how the other's cock grew larger.

Taemin's body arched with pleasure, closing his eyes and moaning louder at being sucked so well. 

He knew that Taemin was about to come when he tried to pull him away from his dick, but Ten insisted on taking every last drip from his boyfriend.

Noticing his intentions, Taemin stopped holding himself and finally ejaculated into Ten's mouth, who swallowed everything from his hyung and wiped with the back of his hand a little that came out of his lips. 

Ten looked up, watching at a sweaty Taemin, his pajama shirt almost all open and trying to catch his breath.

A very sexy picture, if you asked him.

Taemin took a deep breath, trying to organize his thoughts as he came out of his post-orgasm state. He placed his head on the pillow in one quick motion and sighed.

"Seems like someone was really thirsty" was the first thing he said once he got back his ability to speak, smiling beautifully at the younger "If you wanted to play so badly, you could have woken me up, Terententen."

"And what do you think I've been trying to do for 15 minutes?" Ten asked, pouting.

"Oh, so this was your technique for getting it done?" Taemin raised an eyebrow as he pulled up his pants. "Very good, very good. I wouldn't mind being woken up like this every morning.” He smirked, narrowing his eyes a little.

Ten flinched shyly, even after giving his partner oral sex and letting him come in his mouth. He couldn't understand himself sometimes.

"Do you want hyung to take care of your little problem?" he glanced at the bulge marked on Ten's boxers.

He nodded in response and Taemin smirked, patting a space next to him.

Ten crawled up to his partner to hug him, while Taemin wrapped an arm around his waist and a knee settled between his legs, gently pressing his erection.

"Hyung ..." Ten moaned as he felt the older rubbing his knee against his crotch, slow, torturously slow.

Taemin's lips kissed his hair, then his cheek, down his jaw, to his neck, licking and bitting gently, without stopping to masturbate him.

Desperate for more friction, Ten rubbed himself against Taemin's thigh. Noticing that, he stopped all his moves.

Ten looked up in confusion. Taemin just smiled.

"If what hyung provides you is not enough for you, please yourself, darling," he whispered softly in his ear "but don't worry, I won't stop playing with my spoiled kitten."

That said, Taemin again attacked his neck with kisses and licks, while the hand that was not holding Ten by his waist, slipped under his loose shirt. He reached his favorite tattoo, the one on his left chest, where he began to stimulate his nipple, with rubs and pinches.

Ten lifted his head allowing more access to his neck, decorated with many hickeys that he would have to cover with makeup.

He didn't know when Taemin lifted his shirt almost completely, bringing his wet kisses to his chest, where his playful tongue accompanied his fingers in their task of get hard the already erect nipples more.

Ten shifted between the sheets, so turned on, precum already coming out of his cock, wetting his underwear.

He was desperate, but no matter how much he moved his hips, it wasn't enough. He needed the touch of his boyfriend to come.

"Taemin hyung, please..." he said almost on a sob.

Taemin looked at him as he brought one of his nipples to his mouth and bites it gently. Ten moaned loudly in response.

"What is it, Tennie? Tell hyung what you need" Taemin spoke in a husky and sensual voice.

"Please, please touch me, hyung!" he replied pleadingly.

The smile on the older man's lips widened.

"As you wish, my kitty..."

When Taemin took down his underwear to the front and gently took his penis, Ten really believed that he would finally help him to come.

So innocent.

What Taemin actually did was bring his fist up to the tip of his cock, squeezing it, not too hard to avoid hurting him, but enough to not let him coming.

Something similar to a crying came out from Ten's lips, only being silenced by Taemin's mouth, who kissed him hungrily.

His eyes shed tears of helplessness, but also of the strange pleasure that that last action made him feel.

"Can you hold out a little longer, Tennie? Can you do it for hyung?" Taemin asked filling his face with sweet kisses.

Ten nodded, burying his flushed face against the older's chest.

Taemin was always like that, he loved to tease, extend the experience as long as he could and although sometimes those actions made him seems "sadistic", it was always worth it in the end, compensating Ten with the best orgasms in his 25 years of life.

Once he felt the youngest relax a bit against his body, Taemin used his free hand to completely take off Ten's underwear. The latter whimpered when he felt Taemin's fingers pass between his buttcheeks, until they reached his hole.

Taemin's fingers teased and stroked around, playing on with his sanity. They felt cold against his sensitive skin, possibly from the lub -didn't know when he had taken it out of the drawer- but Ten didn't care, he just wanted Taemin to put them in once and for all.

As if the older read his mind, he did. Ten moaned loudly, pushing his hips back. Taemin laughed, putting his fingers in and out gently.

"Faster," Ten demanded, squeezing his eyes and wrapping one leg around his partner's waist.

"So impatient," Taemin said between chuckles -the jerk-, but he obeyed the orders of the shorter one.

With the first few thrust, Ten felt a rush of pleasure run through his body, making him moan loud and higher.

"T-Taemin!"

"Ah, I think I found it."

Taemin pressed his prostate without mercy, only to stop and just move his now three fingers in his tight hole.

Ten didn't know when exactly his boyfriend let go the tip of his dick, to finally stroke it, but it only took about five more thrusts against his sweet spot to reach his orgasm, moaning so high and loudly the name of the oldest while he came on his hand. 

Only Lee Taemin could make him have such a long and pleasant orgasm, just by using his fingers.

Ten's body rolled to the other side of the bed, ending in the same position in which he had awakened, facing the ceiling.

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Taemin wiped off the rest of his cum by licking his fingers, but as it was too much, he had to use the tissues next to his bed.

Ten wanted to apologize for staining part of his pajamas, but he could barely catch his breath. His boyfriend had screwed him up without actually having sex in the traditional way.

"What a way to start the day." Taemin smiled, glaring at Ten, who smiled back "Uhm, what happens?" asked noticing the sleepy eyes of the younger "Was the orgasm that hard?" 

Ten pouted, which Taemin found adorable.

"It's what happens when hyung tease me so much and doesn't let me come" he answered with false anger.

Taemin couldn't help but laugh and hug him. 

"As if you didn't enjoy it" He kissed him on his forehead and finally got up "Anyway, we have to take a shower and quickly if we want to have time to take a bite."

Taemin took off his pajama shirt that was already completely open, but before doing the same with his pants, he noticed his young boyfriend still lying on the bed, wrapping himself with the sheets.

"Hey, sleepyhead. Will be late" he said in a playful voice, approaching Ten to remove the sheet.

"Just five minutes more" Ten replied in a childish tone, clutching the sheets.

"Ten Lee, don't make me use the force on you" he warned jokingly, taking one of the Thai's bare legs to pull him lazily.

"What if I want you to use your force in me?" Inquired, poking only his eyes through the fabric, moving his eyebrows.

"You're terrible," Taemin whispered without leaving his smile.

He finally managed to get the young man out of bed and into the shower to take a quick bath together.

\- 

-

\--

\---

\--

-

Taemin's manager called saying that he was already there to pick them up just when they finished with their breakfast of chocolate cereal.

The older one quickly washed the used bowls, while Ten went to get their backpacks and made sure that Taemin didn't forget anything as usual.

They went down holding hands and once they left the building, the black van was already waiting for them, with the manager saying good morning and opening the door for them. 

Ten went in first, sitting down to the back seats and Taemin followed, sitting next to him. It wasn't until the door was closed that he took his boyfriend's hand again.

Although the manager Euisoo was aware of their relationship and supported them -he never missed an opportunity to say how cute they looked together-, Ten was still a bit embarrassed of being too affectionate with the oldest in public, something quite unusual on him, but he couldn't help but feel shy when he was with Taemin.

Once the vehicle started to move, Ten dropped his head on the other's shoulder and smiled when he felt Taemin's arm around him to bring him closer.

He felt happy, from the moment he woke up seeing Taemin by his side. All of his mornings with his boyfriend were so perfect, that's why he slept in his apartment whenever he had the opportunity to do it and wanted it to be like that always, that the joy that he felt in his heart right now didn't disappear.

"Hyung... can I come back with you today too?" Ten asked, looking at the taller one with cute kitten eyes.

Taemin glanced at him, smiling.

"Sure, baby," Taemin held him closer to his body, "but don't your friends miss you in the bedrooms?"

"Nah, I doubt it. We see and we're together for our WayV activities which is almost every day" He shrugged "Who I do miss a lot are Louis and Leon" 

"Wouldn't you like to bring them one of these days? Adam and Eve are with my parents, so there will be no problem."

Ten pulled away his body a little from the older one, to see him face to face.

"Oh no no. It's not necessary, hyung" he replied a little nervous "Bringing my cats to your apartment sounds like I'm moving in with you and I don't want to be a bother."

"Tennie, but you're in my apartment all the time," Taemin said amusedly "You sleep there, you eat there, my closet even has some clothes of yours from when you shower there."

Ten blinked in surprise, processing his boyfriend's words and when he realized it, a blush covered his whole face.

"Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry, hyung" he started to babble, hiding his face with his hands "I-I didn't want to invade your apartment, I'm really sorry. This is so embarrassing, you must need your space and I—" 

"Baby, calm down." Taemin moved Ten's hands away from his face, to take him with his own "Your presence in my home doesn't bother me at all. Actually, it makes me really happy to have you with me almost all the time" He gave him a quick kiss on his lips "That apartment is too big for one person. Believe me when I tell you that it would make me very happy if one day you decided to move in with me."

"Really?" he asked, still blushing.

"Really." Taemin brushed their noses and looked at him, eyes shining "I love you so much, Tennie."

"And I love you, Taemin" he replied shyly.

The older Lee smiled against his lips, before bringing them together in a needy kiss. Ten kissed back, wrapping both arms around his neck and allowing Taemin's tongue to enter his mouth.

They continued making out until the vehicle stopped in front of SM's building and the manager called their attention from the passenger seat.

Ten smiled when he saw Taemin's lips red and a little more swollen after that kissing session. It made them look even more delicious and although Ten wanted to eat them again, they had to pull away, but they were holding hands when came out of the van and entered to the building.

This was certainly a good morning and the day was just starting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks u so much for reading!   
> Hope to bring you more TenMin fics in the future. I will not allow this tag to die >:(  
> Until then, take care!


End file.
